Journal Entries
by Hakkuro
Summary: The title says it all. This was took place in Amercia some where in the late 1800's where there was a diapgreement with the North and the south.And if none of you know that war It's called The Civil war. Read this and it may you help alot in a project :D Rated T for violence and gore


Hi… to the people reading this… I have no clue why I just wrote that even though I'll be the only one who's going to read this. Well, anyway I apologize for the awkward sentence so let me start over.  
Hey, the name's Alfred F. Jones, I am the personification of United States of America! I was born and raised in Washington D.C. from the North (obviously.). I'm 27 years old yes I'm an old man almost 30! But then again I'm immortal so why am I complaining when I looked very young for my age? I work hard to as a country, I also train every day to help me developed upper and lower body strength so carrying heavy tools or anything over 87 pounds is like nothing to me now as well as jogging 5 miles. On my spare time I would go to help Mr. Lincoln with paper works (but that rarely happens.). Though my live has been stable nothing has gone wrong (yet) and I live inside the white house so one would say I'm doing fine. When I heard that the South had rebelled against the North war was about to break out. We were recruiting Union soldiers and some just couldn't ignore this opportunity, since after the war we were going to give out money as a reward for fighting. Truthfully I actually care about the war, heck I'll even pay attention to the every news that's going around. Even though I hated slavery I wouldn't go as far as to stop it, I mean it's cruel and all but even if I have the power to stop it, they're still my people and I can't just take away something from them. But there are times that they (southern part of the country) just takes it too far. So basically I joined the army because it's either Mr. Lincoln asked me too or I just want to keep my country together after the war with Iggy. Mr. Lincoln asked me to be a general in this war, but I refuse his request and joined in a private instead, under cover of course.

April 12 -13, 1861,  
normally it would be quiet 7 a.m. at dawn, but as the Confederated began there bombardment of fort Sumter. I'm pretty sure everyone would wake up from those loud noises. Soldiers who were rookies in the army and I have no experience what so ever was scared to death! The confederate ship had floating batteries surrounding us while firing at once. I tried to stay mellow and I did, while the confederates started to shoot their canons towards our fort. All those floating batteries shooting at the fort left it battered and crumbling. A few soldiers were starting to lose it and just break, someone even called for their mothers. But as a soldier I (we) have to be mentally prepared.  
All of this happened yesterday when I saw a floating battery early dawn on the upper end of Sullivan's Island. Her position gives her the advantage of sweeping with her guns the whole of the left flank of the fort, and thus rendering it impossible for any vessel with supplies to lie anywhere along this flank, while the breakwater in front protects her from our ricochet shots. The stone traverse at the gorge has been raised to-day high enough to protect the main gate, and the traverse on the top of the parapet has been strengthened by the addition of sand bags on the top and sides, and braced in the rear by extra gun carriages. The communications cut through the walls of the quarters are finished, and all the water pipes and faucets prepared for use in case of fire. The third splinter-proof shelter on the right flank, barbette tier, is finished. These shelters are formed of the timbers of extra gun carriages inclined against the interior slope, and covered with 2 inch embrasure irons, securely spiked down. Shot and shells have been distributed to the guns, and about cartridges reported ready. The work of making cartridge bags is slow, owing to there being only six needles in the fort. The enemy's steamers are very active carrying supplies and hospital stores to the batteries on Cummings Point. At 4 p.m. three aides of General Beauregard (Colonel Chesnut, Colonel Chisolm, and Captain Lee) came as bearers of a demand for the surrender of the fort. The unanimous decision of the officer's council was in the negative, and a written answer, in accordance, was returned by Major Anderson.  
We were stuck with no reinforcement and no supplies for two days, was like hell on Earth. I couldn't sleep well because of the confederate's nonstop bombardment of the fort. So the next day, our commander, Robert Anderson, couldn't take it anymore, In April 13 we surrendered, Major Anderson gave in at 2:30 p.m. today. No one actually died in this battle, well except for that one part where a guy was trying to fire a powder keg and it accidentally exploded. That freak accident killed an unfortunate guy while several soldiers were injured. I was one of the injured people, but compare to the others mine wasn't so sever.

**This bandage will help  
me remember the day  
that we (Union)  
gave up Fort Sumter.  
**  
July 21, 1862

I am tired and needed rest ever since McDowell sent us to march over towards Sudley Springs from Centerville at 2 am. A few hours later we finally arrived at Bull Run.  
The first part of the battle we were actually trampling the Confederates. The Grays were starting to retreat as our army advanced on them. We were clearly going to win this battle.  
I'm exhausted and short of breath, we have been battling the Confederates since this morning. This was worsted than the battle at Fort Sumter even though we outnumbered the Grays we were starting to lose as General Jackson lead his troop while staying on the front lines just like a stone wall (and I'm pretty sure that gave the confederates hope and courage). We actually thought that this battle was ours. People in front of me were either dying or injured, some were taken away by the medic team, others weren't so lucky. The stench of death with gun powder was nauseating. I can't help but gag at the sight of disfigured bodies, who were all victims of the Confederate batteries, were scattered throughout the battle field. I witness a soldier from our side starts to panic as he threw his gun and ran away from the battle field then a few minutes later the others starts to retreat as well. You could say I am cowardly sheep as I followed everyone else with my tail tucked between my legs. I was a shame for leaving the battle field like this.  
Everyone squeezes through the pocket- size exit pushing and shoving each other out of the way, and of course it was not an easy way out. If you trip or fall your chances of dying is thick and someone could crush your bones especially in a crowded place like this. I managed to cross to the other side in one piece one would say "I'm one lucky chap." The moment I arrived safely to camp I collapsed into a pile of hay stack close my eyes and started to think about what had happed today, I was happy yet shameful for my cowardly act but was glad I survived my first battle. I took off my hat and found a piece of clothing from a Gray solder, then remembered that a Gray had his arms locked on me while on my way out, Struggling from his grip I ended up ripping a piece of his shirt that was about to fall off and manage to coldcock him by elbowing his stomach then run like the devil was after me. Wow I thought I was done for it, as I gazed at the piece of clothing as the scene replayed in my mind where we (Union) got off blue at the mizzen as we shamefully throw in the towel…

April 25 – May 1, 1862  
we are now on our way to New Orleans, but before we could go there was a slight problem. It's not exactly the Forts that protected that area but how small the river was compare to the war ship. Well we all know how large the Mississippi river can be but our war ship was so large that it couldn't really move around much, basically we were sitting ducks. But we solved the problem by covering our ship with mud, twigs, and other things we can use in order to blend the ship into the background I took advantage of it and sort of mess around for a while. So after coating our ship with things were off to conquer the South's wealthiest country and destroy their supply line.  
Once we have arrived at New Orleans we successfully past the forts once we got in we battled our way through the rest. As I saunter inside a Confederate ship I have to constantly be on my toes, well basically I'm on an enemy territory! Walking through a dark hall way with only enough light for me to see I came across a corner that splits into two, I pulled my gun in front of me and slowly move forward, my heart was beating rapidly afraid what will happen (I don't care if I'm immortal dark hallways are scary!). As I was closing in I quickly aimed my gun to my right but nobody was there, letting a sigh of relief thankful no one was there b felt a gun pressed on my head. All that was running through my head was; am I going to die right here? Will I ever see Iggy again? I shut my eyes tight and waited for the outcome… I heard a click that came from his gun but nothing happen. Realizing his was jammed I took my chance and quickly turned around and rapidly loaded my gun then fired… but mine was also jammed (fuck). So what I did was I threw the jammed rifle at him then took out my revolver and shoot him with it. It took me 3 shots before I actually shot him (what! I panicked!). Before I continue my way through the Confederates' war ship a locket that belonged to the gray had caught my attention. Out of curiosity I picked it up before leaving.  
The outnumbered Confederates forces set fire to thousand bales of cotton, several steamboats, and millions of dollars' worth of supplies just so they can keep them out of our reach. Basically they did the work for us! So yes, New Orleans belongs to us Unions now! The locket I picked up earlier today was actually empty. There was no picture or anything in it…

**But the only picture  
I can see inside this  
locket was me almost  
getting killed in  
New Orleans.**

September 17, 1862,  
the clouds were really low today and I can't tell whether it was helping us or not. I and another man who named himself Gilbert walk our way through the thick cornfield not knowing where we're going or if we are actually walking forward. When we stopped for a brief moment something shiny glisten through the misty corn field, I watched the lustrous object moved around in circles and observed it for a second then realized a few more were loitering near us. Suddenly a twig snapped followed by rustling noises were heard directly from where the shiny object were sticking out just about 5 feet away from us then that's when it hit me. I quickly shut Gil up (well Gilbert obviously didn't hear noises since he was too busy praising the granger or farmer who raised the beautiful… corn? You know what the corn was actually raised beautifully) as I snapped out of my thoughts I yanked Gil closer to me making sure he buttoned up his mouth and showed him what I discovered. I hissed into his ear to make sure he won't do anything that would take our chance up the spout, I explained to him that the shiny things were bayonets attached to a Confederate rifles. So after I made myself clear we moved stealthily to get a better aim then fired our rifles and hope for the best that we won't get killed in action.  
By that time it was noon the fog had lifted and we had already killed 60 or more grays by looking for shiny bayonets that's sticking above the corn stalks. Seriously it is not very hard to notice a bunch of sparkling tips flashing in the cornfield. As we made our way through the corn stalks we ended up near a sunken road. There we stood behind the corn stalks paralyzed at what we are witnessing at this moment, it was revolting, and here I thought I've seen worst. The ground was covered with corpses and gore; both sides were smothering each other… I couldn't look away. I just can't stand families fighting each other, my people falling before me. When Gil lightly hit my shoulder he brought me back to my senses, he told me we should quit slaking and keep going. I hesitated for a while but when my courage was found we ran towards the battle field.  
Today was our win… I think… to tell you the truth I'm not even sure but who cares right now I am alive and right now that's what matters. As I walk through the woods the crimson red leaf that litter the ground immediately reminded me of the blood that flooded the battle ground.

**Even if I try to erase  
the scene out of my head this memory  
won't go away because  
it had already scarred  
me for life….****  
**

May 19- July 4, 1863  
From what I've heard from Gilbert, Vicksburg was a marvel. Perched high atop a bluff over Mississippi River, virtually unapproachable from three sides and heavy fortified, the town was called the "Gibraltar of the west." So when he said it was unapproachable I won't believe him until I see it with my own eyes. Even if I was the personification of United States, I've never been here!  
Okay he was right… This Fort is seriously impossible! I thought it was going to be easy and so did everyone else (cancel Gilbert.). Most of us died trying to get through the obstacles that Vicksburg had while the Grays shot from above. Crossing polluted water was disgusting! With every pint of fluid I had drink half ounce of dirt, count insects in too. At one point we were even ordered to dig a new channel for the river so the fortress would be left high and dry. We even tried to encircle the right flank of besieged Vicksburg by crossing the upper Yazoo Delta country, thus obtaining a foothold on high ground. Another issue we have was geography and Mother Nature itself. We were challenged by swamps and mud, by the twists and turns of the rivers and bayous that hid a hundred bushwhackers, by the insufferable heat, and especially by diseases that all of us were unaccustomed to. The region was unhealthy. I heard that General Lee believed that we would be wiped out by malaria, so there was no need to ship a portion of his troops west. A few hours after our pull back Gil and I were lucky we didn't have the Mississippi Quicksteps or died here.  
Now we're back for another round to try and conquer Vicksburg. But this time General Grant has a new plan. The U.S. gunboats and troop transports ran past the Vicksburg batteries and linked-up with the General Grants' army who marched overland from Louisiana. On April 29- 30 1863, we crossed the Mississippi River and landed near Bruins burg, Mississippi. During the next three weeks, we continued maneuvering toward Vicksburg while besting Confederate forces in five distinct engagements and assaulting the Vicksburg directly. Finally, we have laid siege to Vicksburg, while trapping the grays of roughly 33,000 men in the town… I think. We waited patiently for the Confederates to surrender, for some reason this reminds me of Fort Sumter, just vise-versa. While waiting I heard again from gilbert (how the heck does he know all this?) they ate their boots after eating all the rats that roam around the Fort. We also joked that the Grays were probably waiting for a new General—"General Starvation". The long wait was finally over in July 4th the Grays finally gave up. When I went in Vicksburg I picked up a piece of leather that was left by a Gray soldier as a memento.

July 1—3, 1863  
as we marched through the forest Gil and I were actually enjoying the scenery but we still didn't let our guard down. Then out of the blue we stumble upon Gray soldiers and that actually created a chain reaction. On the first day of the battle many of our soldiers were captured by the confederate. I was almost captured again. Without Gilberts help I would've been a goner by now! In less than 5 hours the ground was littered with corpse with pools of blood. I haven't seen a battle this violent after Antietam, wow what a sight it was. Right now I just past by one of our soldier, his body was ripped open with his guts spilled out. Ugh, the stench of Gun powder and blood along with roting copses never failed to disgust me. I was separated with Gilbert he wasn't here to bring me back to my senses like last time. But I couldn't rely on him too much. So I brought myself back to reality and shoot down any Grays that I have my eyes on.  
The battle ground was so full of dead bodies that I have to pull some of them out of the way the other side also did the same thing. I considered this one of the decisive battles so far. Almost every one out of three soldiers in this battle was killed, wounded, or missing in action. I picked up a confederate button from a random corps to remind me what had happen today. On the third day of the battle we finally won despite how many men we lose, but instead of celebrating most of us mourned the deaths of many of our soldiers (especially me). But the only bright side of this battle was it's our victory and the turning point the war that meant the Confederates can no longer win. Gilbert and I barely survived the battle with a bruise along with small cuts caused by close combat fighting and bayonets.

April 9, 1865  
after 4 years of bitter war the confederates are finally starting to crumble down. Our General, Ulysses S. Grant's had force evacuation of Richmond by the Confederate Government and President Jefferson Davis and all the other Key officers had fled by train, well at least that's what Gilbert said (I seriously got to ask him where he's getting all this information from.). When General Lee retreated across Virginia while we were swarming around him, his army began to disintegrate. That's when they finally realize that the end of the long bitter was finally coming to an end. Many of the Confederates soldiers had deserted him and started for home, since the war was almost over and they were basically loosing anyway. Thousands of others were cut off or captured in a series of battles that followed the retreating enemy. I was pretty proud of myself besides staying alive in the whole war and all I was finally the one who captured a confederate soldier and not the one being captured.  
Finally, as the army or North Virginia reached the small town of Appomattox Court House in the afternoon of April 8, 1865, we closed the trap on General Lee and surrounding him in all directions.  
The following morning the General made one final bold attacked. Dawn on the morning of April 9, 1865, the confederate cannon opened fire and the confederates surrounded us (Union cavalry.). We were positioned along a low ridge just southwest of Appomattox.  
I witnessed more people died with my clothes stained with blood as sweat drip down my cheek, Gilbert and I fight to stay alive and to win the battle (I fight not only to get my money but also for my country as a American.). Then later on the day General Lee surrendered, the famed General Robert E. Lee finally surrendered. He surrendered at Appomattox Court House and left with his sword and horse. To remember this day I took another button from a confederated soldier' corps so I'll never forget I fought in the war.

After the war I relieved that the US was back together after 4 years of bitter war. I was so happy that it was all over and the slaves are now free and happy. I can't wait to tell them what happened while I fought in the civil war as a private. Once I get home I'll throw a party in the white house for the Soldiers who fought bravely in the war for the whole day and the next morning I would rest on my own bed. The war was worth it, United States is finally in one piece. Surprisingly I just found out that my buddy Gilbert was actually a soldier Lincoln sent to watch over me. That gave me a surprised looked, well first he know I was America, second I didn't know Lincoln sent him to watch me 24/7, third he actually lived inside the White House but I never actually seen him! Well the shock gave me 5 days to recover. Oh Iggy came over today too! I was happy to see him today the thing is I have to stay in bed in order for my wounds to recover… but no one is going to noticed right- For now on I will try my best not to let anything like this happened again.


End file.
